La princesa y el dragón
by Kolomte'49
Summary: Sin resumen por el momento. Esta es solo una idea que quiero probar. Pero si les interesa una historia de El dragón negro, denle una oportunidad, y comenten que opinan o qué sugieren para la historia. Mi única advertencia, esto será principalmente narración, habrá poco diálogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es solo un borrador de algo que quiero probar con los personajes de Acnologia e Irene (quienes serán algo distintos del canon). Aunque es probable que lo dejé así.**

**Advertencia: no soy muy fan del universo DC, y lo único que conozco se limita a las series de la Justice League Unlimited, Young Justice, y las películas animadas que han surgido. Las unicas historietas que he leído son las de Injustice (además del videojuego, claro). He estado interesado a leer los de Rebirth 52, pero no he tenido el tiempo.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para la historia, o incluso quejas, las agradeceré.**

* * *

Lo había logrado. Acnologia, el Rey Dragón, logró cumplir su objetivo de erradicar a todos los dragones de la faz de Earthland. Hasta hace poco aún podía sentir la presencia de los últimos de esos malditos seres que habían arruinado su vida y la de muchos humanos, a quienes solo miraban como ganado y hormigas que podían comer o aplastar a su gusto.

De la nada la presencia de esos pocos dragones que quedaban habían desaparecido como si nada. Incluso ese maldito de Igneel, que se jactaba de haber peleado para que dragones y humanos convivieran, había desaparecido.

No había sido fácil, e incluso tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y convertirse en una de esas abominaciones para poder tratar con ellos.

No sabía cómo pero no le importaba, lo único que quería ahora era encontrar una isla lejos de los continentes donde pudiera aislarse y dejar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo para que él como el último dragón desapareciera.

Sabía que algunos humanos lo vieron como monstruo, en sus arduas peleas donde aldeas se vieron involucradas en sus encuentros con los dragones que trataban de huir de él; y era probable que nadie nunca le agradeciera por lo que hizo pero no le importaba, era el camino que decidió y no se arrepentiría de ello. Y menos ahora que había logrado su cometido.

O eso creyó.

Mientras se acercaba al final del continente volvió a sentir una de esas malditas presencias dragón, era más débil que cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. No entendía porque, los dragones incluso los que que huían de él se negaban a dejar de 'deslumbrar' el ambiente con su presencia. Su estúpido orgullo se los prohibía. Pero este parece que tenía un poco de sesos en la cabeza; lo suficiente para entender que la única forma de que sobreviva era escondiéndose del mundo y de él. Eso o también estaba a punto de perecer como los otros dragones. Sea como sea el caso, Acnologia se aseguraría de que hoy desaparezca. Esto no era lo que Acnologia esperaba. Siempre que se encontraba con un dragón ocurría una de dos cosas: o peleaban o huían. Este dragón que encontró, de colores escarlatas en su lomo y alas, y colores claros en el vientre; de alguna manera no hacía nada de eso, se estaba defendiendo, los dragones no se defendían, son temerarios necios que solo saben pelear o ceder. Las pocas veces que un dragón tendía a defender era porque tenia una cria o huevo consigo, pero no veia ninguno.

Harto del extraño suceso decidió exigirle saber si tenia una cria, a lo que ella –si, el dragón era hembra– solo decía "No tengo porque responderte eso". Otra forma de decir que sí, para él.

No se movía tanto, así que tenía que haber ocultado su cría debajo de ella. Pensó Acnologia mientras seguía atacandola.

Pero de repente, y sin saber como; una luz cegó a ambos poderosos seres que –confundidos– sólo pudieron quedarse atónitos, antes de sentir como eran jalados hacia el punto donde se originó la luz mientras eran cubiertos por ella.

Tan centrado ambos estaban en su batalla los dragones, que no notaron a la pareja que los veía a la distancia. Un joven de pelo azabache y una mujer rubia. Ambos miraron buena parte del encuentro a lo lejos, antes de que el azabache conjurara un sello bajo ellos, cosa que al parecer no le gusto a su compañera por que le daba una mirada de desprecio, pero él solo se encogió de hombros [1] .

* * *

**1) Ambos son Zeref y Anna Heartfalia. La idea es que todo esto ocurrió al mismo tiempo que ambos acordaron el viaje de Natsu y los Dragon Slayer al futuro. Solo que en esta realidad Zeref se encontraba algo reacio al viaje del tiempo, porque temía que aunque lo vencieron Natsu no sobreviviera a su encuentro con Acnologia, ya sea que lo mate antes o no. E.N.D. o no, seguía siendo su hermanito. Así que considerando todo lo que le explicó Anna para realizar el viaje del tiempo a través del portal, Zeref elaboró un conjuro rápido que le permitiera expulsar de su realidad a Acnologia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esto es solo una idea que estoy apenas formando. Si alguien tiene alguna idea o sugerencia (como cuáles arcos tratar de las historietas y qué otras no, al igual que personajes), seré todo ojos, para revisarlas.**

* * *

Cuando Acnologia recuperó la vista, lo primero que noto es que había sido devuelto a su forma humana. Lo segundo fue a una pelirroja desnuda cerca de él, viéndose a sí misma atónita. Lo tercero fue que la vegetación a su alrededor había cambiado, antes se encontraba en un bosque de planicie y ahora estaba en uno de montaña. Lo cuarto fue que la presión de etherano se había reducido ligeramente en su entorno aunque en su interior podía sentir que fluía con avidez. Y por último –y lo que era más extraño– era que la mujer desnuda se había abalanzado sobre él mientras gritaba con alegría muchos "Gracias".

Pasó un rato en el que Acnologia tardó en liberarse del agarre de la mujer que no dejaba de abrazarlo, agradecerle, e incluso creyó que lo había besado.

Resulta que la mujer ante ella era el mismo dragón que hace momentos estaba enfrentando, su nombre era Irene Belserion y era la antigua reina de Dragnof, un reino donde dragones y humanos convivían en armonía. "Que estupidez", él pensó.

Si Acnologia no hubiera oído el siguiente dato, habría degollado a la mujer en el acto.

Irene le explico que ella era humana en realidad y la creadora de la magia dragón slayer; que unos días después de que él terminara con la guerra de los dragones, ella había empezado a mostrar síntomas del proceso de dragonificación justo como él –cosa que le sorprendió. Acnologia siempre intuyó que sus baños en la sangre de dragón fueron los que lo convirtieron en uno, pero al final parecía que era algo que eventualmente ocurriría por el uso constante de su magia, si lo que decía Irene era cierto.

Ella le explicó que luego de empezar a desarrollar escamas, su propio reino y esposo le dieron la espalda y la encerraron en un calabozo en temor a que se convirtiera en un alocado dragón como él. Ahí la habían torturado tanto física como psicológicamente durante tres años hasta que se convirtió en uno y se liberó.

Esta información estaba generando en el rey dragón un sentimiento de culpa y simpatía que trataba de ignorar, pero que creció en él conforme Irene contaba su historia. En cierta manera, él le ocasionó problemas a Irene indirectamente. Sin embargo, había un detalle que le intrigaba, y por eso le pregunto que le hizo cambiar de parecer y aceptar su 'dragonificación', si tanto se había esmerado en resistirlo para convencer a la gente que no era un dragón.

Ella sin apartar la mirada, guardó silencio mientras dudaba en decirle, pero inconscientemente se había llevado una mano al vientre; lo que confirmó otra sospecha de Acnologia.

"Así que si había una cría" –Reconoció mientras veía la mano y una cicatriz en el vientre de la mujer, que no había notado. La marca le cruzaba de un lado a otro, casi por completo.

Irene al notar su acción inconsciente, por la mirada de Acnologia, suspiró resignada. Tomó un fuerte respiro y confesó el estar embarazada de su ahora ex-esposo, pero por miedo a que su hijo terminara convertido en dragón a causa de su dragonificación, ella manipulo su magia para retener su desarrollo en el vientre. Sin embargo, tres años después de su encierro, se le había sentenciado a ser ejecutada y aunque ella se había resignado a aceptarlo, había implorado para que solo salvaran a su hijo; le había dicho a su esposo de él antes de su encierro y ahora, pero nunca le creyó. Llegó al punto de que él fue quien le hizo ese corte. Fue ahí, que en un movimiento desesperado –casi instintivo–, cedió a su transformación para proteger la vida de su hijo sin nacer del peligro. Y desde entonces vivió en ese bosque alejada de su antiguo hogar por más de treinta años oculta, manipulando su magia con el deseo de evitar que su hijo se desarrollara con la forma de un dragón como ella; todo el tiempo hasta que él la encontró.

Acnologia estuvo callado durante toda la explicación, escuchando cada detalle y remarcando el sentimiento de pesar por la mujer conforme contaba su historia.

Pero decidiendo poner esto a un lado, Acnologia le preguntó por qué –si ya se encontraba muy lejos de su antiguo hogar, y en un lugar donde nadie la conocía– seguía en el bosque convertida en un dragón, y no había dado a luz a su hijo.

El rostro de Irene perdió toda emoción.

–No podía –fue lo único que dijo.

Ella desvió su mirada mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, quizás tratando de pensar en lo que diría y lo que preferiría guardarse para sí misma; pero conforme pasaban los segundos, comenzó a alterarse como si algún pánico la estuviera dominando. No fue hasta que él le sacudió el hombro que ella salió de su trance, confundiendo al rey dragón.

Resultó que no sabía cómo volver a ser humana. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, desde que escapó, haciendo dos cosas: buscando a cualquier dragón que no tuviera problemas con los humanos que la pudiera ayudar, y usando su magia para evitar el desarrollo de su hijo como había dicho antes. Temía que al ser una dragona su hijo naciera como uno, y que eso de paso lo convirtiera en una víctima más de él.

El moreno tuvo la decencia de disculparse mientras desviaba la mirada. No tenía sentido el negar que si los encontrara, jamás hubiera escuchado o creído sus palabras. De hecho, si esa extraña luz no los hubiera llevado a donde sea que estuvieran ahora, es probable que la mujer ahora estuviera muerta.

Volviendo ahora a su memoria, trató de darle sentido al posible origen de esa luz con lo poco que sabía sobre la magia, pero una alegre Irene lo detuvo. Ella le estaba agradeciendo, porque creía que de alguna forma el choque de sus ataques les permitió a ambos volver a sus formas humanas, decía ella.

Acnologia la miró incrédulo, ¿cómo llegó esta persona a semejante conclusión? Parecía que en su felicidad de volver a ser humana, se había olvidado en buscarle un sentido lógico a lo ocurrido; eso o realmente no le importaba con tal de volver a ser humana. Realmente debió sentirse desesperada.

Los próximos días minutos se fueron con él tratando de convencerla de que su idea era una tontería, y con ella replicando que su propia idea sobre que la luz los envió a otro lugar y los convirtió era la verdadera tontería. No fue hasta que él forzó su transformación por un momento –el poco etherano le estaba restringiendo, nada que con práctica y su propia fuerza pudiera superar– que ella reconoció lo que decía.

Aún sorprendida, Irene luego se centró en sentir el etherano en su entorno y en sí misma. Sólo para llegar a la misma conclusión que él, sobre la magia acumulada dentro de ella; también señaló en voz alta que el bosque ya no era el mismo.

–"Esta mujer puede ser muy despistada"–. Pensó él.

Se hubiera burlado de ella por eso, de no ser por unas voces que sonaron a lo lejos y se acercaban. Se aproximaban a su área aunque al parecer no los habian visto aun, por otra parte Acnologia si podía verlos con sus ojos de dragón. Era un grupo de cuatro conformado solo por hombres, parecían campesinos o granjeros por su ropa sencilla y todos llevaban extraños palos de metal con un aroma molesto que no podía identificar.

Acnologia quería alejarse de ellos, acostumbrado ya a alejarse de otros por su otra forma; pero en cuanto se disponía a hacerlo un borrón escarlata paso junto a él, y al parecer lo estaba tirando hacia la dirección de las personas. No fue difícil saber qué ocurrió.

En otras circunstancias se habría liberado del agarre o se habría quejado. Pero algo le decía que permitiera ver hacia donde lo lleva esta situación, ¿tenía algo que ver con la sonrisa de alegría de Irene? (no había visto una en un tiempo); o quizás era algo de culpa por saber de la situación en que la puso indirectamente. Oh bueno, esas personas ya los notaron.

– "¿Debería recordarle que ambos estamos desnudos?" –pensó mientras miraba a la mujer que, con una gran sonrisa, tiraba de su brazo.

* * *

**Solo para volver a señalar. Esto es una idea que estoy probando. La idea llego a mi cabeza luego de leer The Injustice of Peter and Diana's Love (se las sugiero, realmente te atrapa), y porque cuando lo hice buscaba mucho sobre historias del Dragón Negro; y conforme leía la historia de HandAssassinSpider-man no pude evitar pensar el cómo sería en este tipo de historia, si Acnologia apareciera.**

**Sin embargo, conforme lo pienso, me parece mejor la idea de que en lugar de Acnologia se tratara de un hijo suyo aunque aún lo estoy considerando.**

**Si alguien encuentra una parte sin mucho sentido, les recuerdo que esto es solo un borrador de una idea que surgió hace poco en mi cabeza. Y si los personajes de Irene y Acnologia les parecen muy diferentes, tengo dos razones: uno, ellos aún se encuentran en la época en la que Natsu y los demás dragon slayers han sido transportados al futuro por la Puerta Eclipse, por lo que creo que se puede jugar con la idea de que aún no tiene su personalidad exacta del canon. Y dos, ya había mencionado que podrían salirse de su personaje original.**

**De nuevo, esto es solo una idea. Si alguien tiene alguna idea o sugerencia (como cuáles arcos tratar de las historietas y que otras no, al igual que personajes), seré todo ojos, para revisarlas.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Entonces, está cosa de aquí se le conoce como arma de fuego, o S-copeta?". Preguntó Irene mientras examinaba la denominada herramienta y la miraba por la boca del cañón, fascinada.

Frente a ella se encontraban los cuatros sujetos que se dirigían hacia ella y Acnologia. Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el suelo cubiertos de moretones y –para consternación de los cuatro–, algunos estaban humeando; a los dos más grande les habían retirado de su ropa, dejándolos en sus prendas interiores. Ambos asesinos de dragones se las habían "pedido" para estar presentables.

Acnologia se encontraba soltando extrañas maldiciones mientras se amarraba las mangas de una camiseta sencilla azul de mangas largas, para sujetar el pantalón gris que ahora usaba.

Irene por su parte usaba una camisa de cuadros roja, que solo pudo abotonar un poco por debajo de sus grandes pechos, aunque logrando cubrir lo importante; y un overol del tipo peto con tirantes, con el que lo cubría. Aunque en propias palabras de Irene, y para gran distracción e interés momentánea de los cuatro sujetos, le apretaba.

**Diez minutos antes.**

Luego de que con los cuatro granjeros se encontrará con la pareja, tuvieron una idea errónea al ver la condición de los dos y apuntaron sus armas hacia Acnologia, advirtiéndole de soltar a la señorita que trataba de violar.

Esto confundió al susodicho, ya que parecía que los cuatro ignoraban el hecho de que Irene lo había jalado con ella para reunirse con ellos, y que era ella quien lo sujetaba a él.

Ahora, él no era extraño a que las personas lo amenazaran gracias a su mala fama, extremadamente exagerada en su opinión, y formada de solo rumores de bar y paranoicos. Aunque dichos rumores no se equivocaban sobre su mal temperamento.

Entendiendo que por la apariencia de ambos llegaron a esa conclusión, trató de acercarse a ellos y hablar para señalarles que todo era un malentendido. No los veía como una amenaza ya que no sentía ninguna fuente de poder mágico viniendo de ellos, y creía que los fierros que sujetaban eran alguna clase de herramienta de trabajo de la zona.

Por desgracia, la longeva exclusión a la sociedad, lo hizo ignorante del hecho de que su propia apariencia humana podía ser tan amenazante a los ojos de otros: sin duda parecería guapo para algunas mujeres, pero sería feroz e intimidante para la mayoría por su larga cabellera azul desarreglada y salvaje; sus ojos afilados como navajas, y sus colmillos más visibles que le daban una sonrisa de depredador. Todo eso más su propia altura y el cuerpo musculoso y magro con cicatrices, le daba el aspecto de un maleante temerario que no duraría en arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera con sus propias manos. Sólo su intento de sonreírles de manera amigable, le hizo parecer incluso más aterrador.

_En algún lugar del universo un Czarniano sintió un extraño coraje. Como si alguien le estuviera arrebatando el título del tipo salvaje e intimidante, que algún día se ganaría. Lo que lo hizo empezar a asesinar a todos en su planeta._

Los granjeros, al verlo aproximarse, ignoraron las palabras tranquilas con las que el hombre desnudó se dirigía a ellos, y solo podían pensar en que se preparaba para matarlos por interrumpirlo. Tiraron a matar.

El extraño que no pudo dar más que unos dos pasos frente a la mujer, recibió dos disparos directos en el pecho que lo hicieron retroceder, pero nada más, no no se cayó, no hubo grito de dolor, y no había sangre. Solo retrocedió y se quedó encorvado en el lugar un momento, antes de alzar la mirada.

Los dos golpes repentinos, tomaron por sorpresa a Acnologia, no había esperado que los extraños objetos pudieran explotar y golpearlo con dos pequeñas esferas de metal, Que aunque no le hicieron un daño grave sin duda le dejaron un par de pequeñas marcas que dolieron sólo por un momento, pero duro. No estaba contento. Y si no querían hablar, los haría escuchar.

Tratando de reprimir su ira, solo les dijo: "Eso me enojo".

Los siguientes tres minutos, se fueron con Acnologia golpeando a las cuatro personas –aunque reteniendo tanto su fuerza como su magia para no matarlos–. Irene trataba de detener al rey dragón sujetándolo de un de sus brazos. Y los granjeros al notar las acciones de la pelirroja, pensaron que trataba de ayudarlos y armándose de valor trataron de enfrentar al monstruoso salvaje. Ya no les importaba salir heridos, si lograban salvar a la señorita.

Mientras que dos de ellos trataban inútilmente de retener el otro brazo de Acnologia, quien terminó dando cabezazos y patadas como podía –sin matarlos–; y un tercero lo sujetaba de su pierna –con la que aún así golpeada a sus compañeros– mientras recibía rodillazos con la otra. El último de los granjeros, que había logrado acercarse a Irene, trataba de separar a la pelirroja del moreno –sin aún darse cuenta de que ella era quien lo sostenía–, tirando de ambos brazos con fuerza.

Así estuvieron los seis por un minuto, con Acnologia soltando maldiciones, cabezazos y patadas, y los tres granjeros que lo sostenían dando gritos de dolor ocasionales. Irene tratando de calmar al peli azul, y el otro granjero tratando de liberar el agarre de acero –que aún no se daba cuenta que estaba salvando a sus amigos. Así estuvieron hasta que...

"¡AAHN!"

Un repentino gemido los detuvo en seco a todos los hombres, que miraron hacia el origen. La mano del cuarto granjero, que sostenía el brazo de Irene, se había resbalado entre todo el tira jala del asunto y aterrizó en uno de los pechos de la mujer que retrocedió por la sorpresa del contacto repentino, se abrazaba protectora entre a si misma.

Dicho granjero seguía petrificado con la mano extendida en el lugar donde sujeto a la pelirroja, Acnologia y los otros tres granjeros miraron atónitos lo ocurrido, e Irene que tenía ahora la cara más roja que su cabello miraba molesta hacia los cinco mientras temblaba de la vergüenza.

Y entonces, los siguientes seis minutos pasaron con los roles invertidos.

Ahora era Acnologia el que tenía que proteger a los granjeros, de la furiosa mujer indignada que creía que los granjeros –aka Viles cerdos– trataron de propasarse con ella en la confusión.

* * *

**2020 Abril 06**


End file.
